To Lily With Love
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Everyone knows that James and Lily started out hating each other and ended up madly in love, but how did they get that way? My take on How James and Lily's relationship happened.


To Lily With Love

Watch as James Potter and Lily Evans's letters turn from hate to love.

EVANS,

WHAT CAN I SAY? YOU ARE GORGEOUS. I LOVE YOU.

JAMES

Potter,

How many times to I have to tell you to knock it off? I DON'T care! Leave me alone or I will hex you into oblivion!

Evans

EVANS,

YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, I CAN NOT CHANGE THAT. WE WILL BE TOGETHER SOMEDAY.

JAMES

Potter,

You can dream all you want, but don't tell me about it. I don't want to know. I promise you the next time I see you, I will hex you so bad, you will never forget not to say anything like that to me again.

Evans

EVANS,

I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU WOULD LIKE TO PUT ME IN, I WILL TELL YOU OVER AND OVER WHAT I THINK. YOU ARE GORGEOUS, AND I LOVE YOU.

JAMES

Potter,

I will hex you.

Evans

EVANS,

I STILL DON'T CARE. SOMEDAY, I WILL MARRY YOU. I LOVE YOU, EVANS!

JAMES

James Arrogant Potter,

I don't care how cute you think you are, or how cute you think I am. I don't care, and I will hex you. Perhaps, I will learn a new potion that will kill you when put in your pumpkin juice. Consider that the next time you try to tell me I am beautiful.

Evans

LILY,

I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT I THINK, BUT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU ANYWAY. YOU ARE A VERY STONG GIRL AND YOU ARE ALWAYS SPEAKING YOUR MIND. I GUESS THAT IS ONE OF THE MAIN THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU. YOU DON'T CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK OF YOU, EVEN THE GOOD THINGS AS NOTED. YOU ARE ALWAYS TELLING REMUS HOW AMAZING HE IS AND YOU ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO SEE PAST MY LOVE FOR YOU. LILY, IF YOU JUST LET ME IN, YOU WILL SEE THAT I AM A VERY WARM AND COMFORTING PERSON.

IF YOU ARE STIL READING THIS, I AM PROUD OF YOU. YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT THROWING THIS LETTER IN THE FIRE, AND THE END IS IN SIGHT. I MUST COMPLIMENT YOU.

I LOVE YOU LILY,

JAMES

Potter,

You seemed to start out strong, but got weaker. If you didn't blow your own horn so much, I may be able to like you. Like, Potter. I NEVER once said love. Continue to dim down that fat head of yours and I may consider tolerating you.

Evans

LILY,

AGAIN, I MUST SAY HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE THIS EVENING AS YOU SIT DOWN THE TABLE FROM ME AT DINNER. YOU ARE VERY ATTRACTIVE, AND YOU JUST SEEM TO GET PRETTIER EVERY DAY.

I LOVE YOU LILY.

JAMES

Potter,

There you go with your fat head again. Now I am really trying to think of the most painful hex that I can.

Evans

LILY,

PLEASE CALL ME JAMES. I THINK IT WILL HELP OUR RELATIONSHIP IF YOU START TO CALL ME BY MY NAME INSTEAD OF MY SIR-NAME. TRY IT OUT SOMETIME. HOW ABOUT THIS WEEKEND? HOGSMEAD? THINK ABOUT IT LILY.

JAMES

P.S. I MUST SAY THAT YOU LOOK RAVISHING TODAY!

Potter,

NO!I WILL NEVER GO TO HOGSMEAD WITH YOU, AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!

Lily

LILY,

THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY, BUT YOU JUST SIGNED YOU LETTER WITH YOUR FIRST NAME. THAT MEANS THAT YOU ARE WARMING UP TO ME. DON'T WORRY; I WILL KEEP THE LOVE TALK TO A MINIMUM ON OUR DATE THIS WEEKEND. I WILL PICK YOU UP IN THE COMMON ROOM WHENEVER YOU WANT. JUST TELL ME WHEN.

JAMES

Potter!

You may pick me up in the common room when I am dead. Until then, leave me alone!

Lily

LILY,

I GET IT. YOU HATE ME, BUT I CAN NOT HELP HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING GIRL AND IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO PUT THAT INTO WORDS. IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY, I WOULD LEAVE FOREVER, BUT I KNOW THAT IS NOT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT, AND I CAN NOT LEAVE. DUMBLEDORE HAS JUST MADE ME HEAD BOY. GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS? WE WILL BE TOGETHER ALL YEAR LONG ON HEAD BOY AND GIRL DUTIES. IT WILL BE GREAT. LIKE A DATE EVERY NIGHT AS WE GO STROLL THROUGH THE HALLS, HOLDING HANDS AND THINKING ABOUT THE FAMILY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE.

I LOVE YOU LILY,

JAMES

Potter,

I fervently hope that you know what it means to be Head Boy. It is more than simply spending time with me. You will have responsibilities and that means no more Marauding work. Sorry to tell you. It is either your friends and your stupid work with them, or your school duties. You can not have both. Choose now and save yourself the pain of being kicked out of the Head Boy position later on.

Lily

LILY,

I HAVE CHOSEN. I CHOOSE THE HEAD BOY POSITION. PLEASE TELL DUMBLEDORE IF YOU SEE HIM THAT I HAVE CHOSEN TO BE LOYAL TO MY SCHOOL. IF IT MEANS FIGHTING AGAINST MY BROTHERS, SO BE IT, BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I AM NOT ABANDONING THEM. NO ONE GETS LEFT BENIND. I AM SIMPLY TURNING MOST OF MY ENERGY TOWARD THE GOOD OF THOSE IN OUR SCHOOL. (NOTE THAT I SAID MOST...) I WAS CHOSEN FOR THIS, AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU OR DUMBLEDORE DOWN.

JAMES

James,

I must say that I am impressed with your choice. Now, don't make me regret that. Talk to Remus to try to understand some of what we are going to be doing. Understand that this is a team thing. I will give my half, and you had better give yours, or I will have you removed from that post.

Lily

LILY,

I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU. TRUST ME.

JAMES

James,

You better not.

Lily

LILY,

LET ME BE THE FIRST ONE TO WELCOME YOU BACK TO SCHOOL. YOU ARE READING THIS IN YOUR COMPARTMENT ON THE TRAIN BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO BREAF THE PREFECTS. YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I HAVE TURNED OVER A NEW LEAF, SO I WILL SHOW YOU. NO ASKING YOU OUT OVER AND OVER AGAIN. NO BEING OBNOXIOUS, AND WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LINE? A DIRTY TOE RAG? LILY, I AM DETERMINED TO BE DIFFERENT THIS YEAR. YOU WILL SEE.

JAMES

James,

I will hold you to that. Thank you for the chocolates that you included in the letter. They were very thoughtful, but I still won't go out with you. I don't think that Head Boy duty will be all that bad, just don't let it go to your head; it is big enough already.

Lily

LILY,

THE CHOCOLATES WERE SIMPLY TO WELCOME YOU BACK. REMUS HAD TOLD ME ONCE WHAT KIND OF CHOCOLATE YOU LIKE, BUT DON'T TELL HIM, BECAUSE I PROMISED NEVER TO DO ANYTHING WITH THE INFORMATION. THEY WERE NEVER, IN ANY WAY, MEANT TO BRIBE YOU. I PROMISE.

WELCOME HOME LILY!

JAMES

James,

I promise not to tell Remus, but you should be better about keeping promises. Again, I find myself in awe of what you are telling me: you didn't mean to bribe me with the chocolate.

A few years ago, I would just laugh in your face, but now, I am finding myself at a loss of words. Thank you, James.

Lily

LILY,

I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE STARTING TO UNDERSTAND WHERE I AM COMING FROM THIS YEAR. I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE A GOOD GRIFFINDOR THIS YEAR, AND I WILL BE A ROLE MODEL FOR ALL OF THE INCOMING STUDENTS, AND FOR ALL OF THE STUDENTS ALREADY HERE.

THANK YOU FOR THE SECOND CHANCE.

JAMES

James,

I am glad that you are attempting to turn over a new leaf. I am sure the new you will be more appealing than the old you. Remember that in the future.

I am glad that you have changed. I like the new James much better.

Lily

LILY,

I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THE NEW ME, BECAUSE I LIKE HIM TOO. I AM SURE THAT I HAVE A LOT MORE TO LEARN, BUT I AM WORKING ON BECOMING, WELL, NOT AN UPRIGHT CITIZEN, BUT SOMEONE WHO IS NOT FROWNED ON FROM EVERY ANGLE. I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE STARTING TO UNDERSTAND.

THANK YOU LILY,

JAMES

James,

Working with you these last few months on Head duties has been much more fun than I had thought it would be at first. I just wanted to say that I am proud of what you have accomplished, what we have accomplished. I think that no one has ever been so surprised when they see you busting others for their snoging in the halls and such. I think that McGonagall still has a heart attack every time you walk down the halls with me and we are happy.

James, what I am trying to say is that you have made me so happy these last few months. How is it that someone who made me so angry can make me so happy? I just don't understand it!

Thank you James,

Lily

LILY,

I KNOW, AND COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T, I WAS REALLY WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO TO HOGSMEAD WITH ME NEXT WEEKEND. I KNOW THAT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER GO WITH ME, BUT I WAS JUST WONDERING. I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HEX ME INTO OBLIVION AGAIN. IT IS A PUNISHMENT THAT I WILL HAVE TO TAKE.

PLEASE CONSIDER IT.

JAMES

James,

I never thought that I would say this, but I would love to go with you. You are so much more amazing when you are not trying to impress me. James, I would consider it wonderful to go to Hogsmead with you next weekend.

Consider it a date!

Lily

LILY,

THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME HAVE THIS CHANCE WITH YOU. DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE ARE DATING? IT's OKAY IF IT DOES NOT, BUT I WAS JUST WONDERING.

JAMES

James,

That trip to Hogsmead was so amazing! I am so happy that I finally said yes. I would be so honored to be your girlfriend, by the way. Incase that wasn't made clear by the way I acted in Hogsmead.

Lily

LILY,

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT TIME HAS FLOWN BY SO QUICKLY. IT FEELS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY THAT I HAD MET YOU, AND NOW WE ARE LEAVING SCHOOL. GOING OUT IN OUR OWN LIVES. I CAN NOT WAIT TO START MY TRAINING AS A HEALER, BUT EVEN MORE, I CAN NOT WAIT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU. I HAVE SAID IT OVER AND OVER: I LOVE YOU LILY!

JAMES

James,

It is our wedding day, and I am so excited that I can not sleep. It is about five in the morning, and I am writing you a final letter to put in our letter book. I am more excited about marrying you than I have been about anything in my life, not even going to Hogwarts. James, I love you so much that it is impossible to put into words. I know that you have said that you have had a paralyzing crush on me forever, and now I know that it was real.

James, I love you so much, and I could not imagine me with anyone else. Thank you for being so persistent!

I love you!

Lily Evans Soon-to-be Potter


End file.
